zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
A Jellyfish of Legend/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Olaf: Thar' she squirms! Tonight we make history! Jellyfish Hunter: You sure about this, Olaf? We've never seen anything like that before. Olaf: Exactly! We bring that trophy in, we'll be legends! It'll make Zak Storm and his clueless crew look like a bunch of sardine salesmen! Ahahahah! (Blix appears out of the water, scaring everyone) Jellyfish Hunter 2: Aaaaah! (Blix moans) Aaaaah! Olaf: Got up boys! What are ye? Freshwater shellbacks? Jellyfish Hunters: No! Olaf: Who's the true king of the Seven Seas? Jellyfish Hunters: Olaf! Olaf: Well, then. Let's fish! (readys the hook) All right, boys! Make your aim true! (Olaf fires the hook at Blix, scaring her) Jellyfish Hunter: Did we get it? (Blix creates a vortex in the sky) Wow! (Blix flies into the vortex, sending the jellyfish hunters with her. The jellyfish hunters all scream. A little while, the Chaos arrives) Clovis: Still nothing, Zak! Cece: Trust me, there was a vortex right here. Caramba: Negative! No vortex on the scans! Zak: Caramba, check Cece's holographic chart, please? Sounds like it's going screwy. Again. And while you're at it, run an eye over Calabrass here. He's been smarting off to his captain a little too much. Calabrass: Nobody “runs an eye” over me unless he wants to lose it! Clovis: Er… guys, something weird ahead! Crogar: Clovis thinks something is weird? Bad sigh. (A vortex in the sky appears nearby) Zak: Whoa! Found your vortex, Cece! Caramba: Er… impossible! My scanners-- Cece: Were wrong! (The jellyfish hunters' ship appears out of the vortex) Zak: Look! It's throwing ships at us! Duck! (Zak spins the steering wheel, causing the Chaos to go to a halt and everyone to scream) Cece: What the-- (coughs) Clovis: Er… port side! More weirdness. (Zak and Calabrass see Blix diving down) Zak: Word, Clovis. Weird. (At sunrise the next day, the jellyfish hunters are explaining to the Seven Cs what happened last night) Jellyfish Hunter 2: We were in Vapir. Jellyfish Hunter: Toss this way and that. Jellyfish Hunter 2: When the hole opens again and-- Olaf: I steered us through the opposing currents. But the blasted jellyfish escaped my grasp. Zak: What's the 411 of the jelly beast? Cece: My people thought it was only a legend. Crogar: It's real. The giant from the times of Muspell. We Viking call it “Blixtar Fingrar” - lightning's fingers. Cece: According to our legends, it wanders from seas to seas. It is said to have destroyed countless ships in its thunderous tentacles. Crogar: It is the most wanted prize of all these waters. Calabrass: No, Crogar. The most wanted prize of all these waters is me! Clovis: Maybe, but you can't create a vortex. Can you? Zak: Too bad it got away. It would have made getting around much easier. Caramba: If I could examine the sample of these jelly beast, I may be able to fabricox a vortex machine. Zak: For real? That would be great, Caramba! What are we waiting for? Let's get that jelly beast. Olaf: What? No! No, don't! Believe me, it's too dangerous! Zak: Nothing's too dangerous for the guy who got this. (holds out Calabrass) Calabrass: “This”? You call me a “this”? Zak: So, I guess this means you Vikings are flaking out on us? (The jellyfish hunters all shrug. Later, the Seven Cs are sailing around the sea) Cece, any leads on this legendary jelly beast's location? Cece: I am not picking up any vortex activity on thecharts. Caramba? Caramba: (from the engine room) One moment, please. There. The radar can now pick up electrical phenomena. Cece: Good. We should be able to track the energy released by the jelly beast and find its position. Calabrass: (to Zak) Ye could've referred to me as “Flash Fury the Untamed”, “Bone's Bane”, “Villain-Breaker Defender of the Triangle”, but no, you went with “this”! Zak! Are you listening?! If you want people to admire you, you must get them to see how important I am! Zak: Sure, sure. Okay. Yeah, real important. Cece: Got it! Three miles starboard. Zak: Awesome! And, starboard is, which way? Cece: (points to the right) That way? (facepalms) Calabrass: It's true. I am more than a “this”! I think! I have a brain! Zak: Not now, Cal. I've got reefs everywhere! Here we come, jelly beast! No use of running. I'm not letting something important as you slip away. Everybody, prepare for battle! It's not every day we get to meet a legend! (Zak turns off the turbines, making the Chaos slow down. The Seven Cs all see Blix) Whoa! That's a lot of jelly! Calabrass: Pfff! I've seen jellier. Cece: You sound jealous, Calabrass! Calabrass: Me? Jealous of what? Bilge water! Crogar: Err… we've got company! Zak: I know. We all see it. It's kind of hard to miss it. Crogar: No, not that. (points) That! (Zak looks to his right and sees the Demoniac) Calabrass: The Demoniac! After me, again? Will they never rest? (The Demoniac sails towards Blix) Where's he going? I'm over here! (At the Demoniac, Golden Bones is giving an order to his skeletons) Golden Bones: A golden tooth to the skeleton who bags the jelly beast! And remember, Skullivar wants it alive, so aim well, numbskulls. (Blix notices the danger and she summons a vortex. But before she enters, the Demoniac fires its cannon onto her. Blix angrily wraps her tentacles around the ship and suck up its energy, scaring the skeletons) Come back here, you cowards! Er... Zak: Cece, take the helm! (He whistles, and the Plank arrives for him. He hops on the Plank and flies to Blix) I'm not letting Bones steal my jellyfish. It's mine! Calabrass: Your jellyfish? Hah! Zak: Let's grab its chance, while it's busy with the Demoniac. Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Calabrass refuses to give him the powers) Calabrass! Calabrass: I'm not some object that you dictate your whims to! I am Calabrass, the true legend-- (Blix slaps at Zak, causing him to fall from the Plank. He screams, but he manages to grab onto the Plank and prevents himself from falling in the water) Zak: Calabrass, seriously, this is no time for playing around! (Zak flies to Blix, but she grabs his arm by one of her tentacles) Cece: Look out! (Cece fires her blaster at Blix's tentacle, cutting a small part of it and lets Zak go. The chopped tentacle lands on the Plank) Zak: Hold on! I'm on my way! (Zak flies back to the Chaos. Blix lets go of the Demoniac) Golden Bones: To your stations! Submarine mode! (The skeletons make the Demoniac go to submarine mode) We'll let them wear themselves out, then we'll pick up the pieces. (Golden Bones looks at his periscope and sees Zak flying back to the Chaos) Zak: Caramba, catch this! (throws the cutted tentacle to Caramba) Caramba: I've got it! (catches the tentacle, but he gets himself electrocuted) Yeeargh! (throws the tentacle to Clovis) Clovis, help me! Take this to the cabin please. I have to check that the Chaos did not deglingox after all these shocks! Clovis: Pooh! That's some smelly jelly! (teleports to the Captain's Cabin) Crogar: Cece! Get down! (Blix electrocutes him) Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Clovis: Be a good tentacle and stay. (Clovis teleports away, but the tentacle starts moving on its own) Zak: Okay, let's try this again! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! And this time, give it all you've got. (Calabrass still refuses to give him the powers) Now what's the matter? Calabrass: Oh, nothing! Go ahead and take care of your legendary jellyfish. I'm just gonna take a nap. Zak: Fine, I will, you big bony baby! (flies into Blix's tentacles) Everything's got a weak spot. Just the matter of finding it! (sees a hole inside Blix's body) Oh, yeah! (Zak penetrates Calabrass' blade into Blix's body, exploding her into pieces. Jellies are splattered all over the Chaos) Clovis: Ugh! Gross, even for me! Cece: Zak Storm! (Zak crashes down into the Chaos. He gets up feeling fine) Zak: Ugh! Cece: Zak Storm, you did it! You beat the jelly beast! Zak: What about Bones? Crogar: Gone. Ran like a golden, gutlass gas bag. Zak: Calabrass, you got anything to say to me? Calabrass: Yes. It was… a mistake. Zak: You can say that again, but I forgive you. Cece: Zak, I do not think you are talking about the same thing. Calabrass: The jelly beast… I was stuck into it, it spoke to me. Zak: I didn't hear anything. And don't try to change the subject. You put all in danger with your hissy fit. Calabrass: Yes, that's true, I was jealous, but I promise ye, the beast spoke to me! It kept saying that it didn't mean any harm to anyone! It begs… for our mercy! Zak: Mercy? What are you talking about? Caramba: Let's ask it ourselves. Clovis: Oh! The tentacle! It was right there! I swear. I put it right there! (Zak picks up a jellyfish cast) Zak: Ugh! What's this stuff? Caramba: It's a cast. The tentacle's regenerating. Crogar: That doesn't sound good. (Everyone look up and sees a newly-formed Blix) Caramba: Sensaxional! Not only does it create vortexes, but it can regenerate! It's feeding off the electrical currents in the Chaos to grow! (Cece fires her blaster at Blix, scaring her and she flies away) Cece: I can see why Golden Bones was around. Powers like this in the hands of Skullivar… the very thought scares me. (Blix falls down in front of the Seven Cs) Zak: Hey! Cece: Aaah! (Blix slithers away) Caramba: Catch it. I have to examine it. Calabrass: But don't hurt it! (The Seven Cs all follow Blix) Clovis: It went down there! (Everyone gasp as the light in the engine room flickers) Zak: Now what's happening? Caramba: (pulls out his device) A short circuit. I'll start the oxserity generator. We have to find that baby jellyfish fast, or it will suck up our energy and toxally deglingox the Chaos! (The Seven Cs split up to search for Blix. Crogar is with Zak and Calabrass, Caramba is with Clovis, while Cece is going solo. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Demoniac returns and it sends the Eel so the skeletons would invade the Chaos. At the same time, Cece notices Blix slithering nearby) Cece: (to her two-way radio) I found it! It is heading up to the deck! Caramba: Roger, Cece! Everybody, get on deck! Don't let it get away! Golden Bones: Find me some of that jelly beast. (The skeletons all see Blix coming out of the engine room) The first man to run, I'll cut to pieces. (Zak and Calabrass arrive at the deck) Zak: Bones?! Golden Bones: I thought I'd stop by for a visit. Be a good neighbor now, and share. It's not nice to keep it all to yourselves. Get me that jelly! Calabrass: No! Leave it be! (Some of the skeletons form a pyramid to block Blix, but she easily knock them down) Golden Bones: With me, you bunch of lily-livers! (The Seven Cs attack the skeletons, and Blix gets onto Golden Bones and electrocutes him) Yeeargh! (Blix causes an explosion that causes Golden Bones and the skeletons to all send back to the Demoniac) Argh! (Blix is ready to attack the Seven Cs) Zak: Bring it on, Jelly! Calabrass: Zak, stop! I want to talk to it. Zak: What?! First you refuse to obey, now you're giving me orders? Cece: Zak, what have we got to lose by listening to it? Zak: Jellyfish don't talk! Calabrass made that up because he was trying to teach me a-- (Blix grabs Calabrass. While Zak is struggling to get Calabrass back, he notices Calabrass' eyes turn purple) I don't get it. They're like… bonded! Crogar: I will un-bond them! Cece: No! Stop! Look! Zak: They're communicating? (Blix lets go of Calabrass, but Clovis captures her with his ball-and-chain) Clovis: Hah! Got it! One jellyfish! That was easy! (Blix flies away) Whoa! Calabrass: You puff of vapour! Leave it alone, before I carve you into clouds. Clovis: Huh? What? Can he do that? Calabrass: Everyone, listen! It just want to go home! (Zak looks at Crogar) Crogar: Don't look at me. I'm just a Viking. You're the captain. Zak: You are one odd skull sword. Guys, release it. Caramba: Oh, can't we just take a tiny sample? Calabrass: Would you like it if I removed one of your bolts? Caramba: Goodbye, science. Goodbye, vortex. (Clovis lets go of Blix and she hovers next to him) Clovis: What's it doing? Why doesn't it clear off? (Blix sucks all the energy from the Chaos, making him moan) Caramba: I'm willing to sacrifice the science but not the Chaos. Hurry, for the love of Mergatroid, it's sucking up all our juice. Zak: Calabrass! I need the Eye of Aeria! Cece: But… Zak: It's your turn to trust me! Please. [ Transformation Sequence ] (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (Zak blasts Blix into the water) Zak: I don't know about you guys, but I need a hot bath. Caramba: What's happening to the Chaos doesn't compute. The batteries are almost flat, but the gauges show an overload. Cece: Do you want some help? Caramba: It's a science gruklem. I'll join you once I figure it out. (Zak, Crogar, and Cece are all about to leave the dock, when the two jellyfish hunters run to them) Jellyfish Hunter: Did you see it? Zak: Well… er... Calabrass: Why do ye hound all that poor creature? Leave it alone! (Blix arrives) Jellyfish Hunter: Oh! Calabrass: What? I'm not frightening when I get angry, am I? (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all turn around while the two jellyfish hunters run off) Zak: Something tells me it doesn't like being alone. Caramba: The jelly beast! It never left the Chaos! It drained it! And now, it's looking for another source of energy and… (Blix starts sucking several lights in Marituga before she flies up to the Marituga's lighthouse) Crogar: Uh-oh, the lighthouse! Zak: What happens if that goes out? Cece: If it sucks the energy from the lighthouse, the barriers between the seas would collapse and the Triangle will implode on itself! Zak: That doesn't sound healthy. Calabrass: But Zak-- Zak: The whole Triangle wasn't under threat before, Cal. We can't let it get to the lighthouse. (Everyone gets onto the Chaos, and the Chaos climbs up to the lighthouse) We're going to cut it off! (Unbeknownst to the Seven Cs, the Demoniac have returned. Golden Bones, riding on the Eel, sails to Marituga) Golden Bones: This time, we do not leave empty-handed. (The Chaos reaches up to the lighthouse before Blix) Cece: I'm really sorry, Calabrass. I wish there was another way. (Cece is about to fire her blaster at Blix) Calabrass: No! Wait, Cece! Zak: Calabrass, if you have any ideas, now's the time. Calabrass: Let me talk to it. Zak, Cece, and Crogar: Again? Zak: Like “Let's go get coffee” or something? Cece: Do you think it will work? Calabrass: Zak, stick me into it. Zak: I don't know, Cal. We did that earlier and then it exploded. Calabrass: This time, call up the Eye of Vapir. Trust me. Please. [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Okay! Give me the Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir) (Zak jumps down from the Chaos and gets inside Blix) Cece: Zak Storm! (Inside, Zak looks around Blix) Blix: Zak Storm? Zak: Did you just talk? Calabrass: I told ye. Now listen to what it have to say. Blix: Zak Storm, did you hurt me, please. Zak: You're just a kid? Cal, he's not a jelly beast, he's a jelly baby! Blix: Zak Storm, I wish you no harm. Please, move aside. Zak: Move? I'm sorry, jelly baby, but I can't let you near the lighthouse. Blix: But I need energy. Zak: Is that why you attack ships, for their energy? Blix: I do not attack them. They attack me. I only defend. And each time, it drains my strength more. (Outside of Blix, the remaining Cs are all waiting for Zak and Calabrass) Crogar: Crogar does not like this. Cece: Crogar, we've got bigger problems. (Cece and Crogar both start attacking the incoming skeletons) Blix: Danger. It's coming. Danger! Zak: You touch that lighthouse, we're all in danger. Blix: But I need energy. I need to leave. Zak: All right, jelly baby, let's find you some energy. But more lighthouses, got it? (Blix closes her eyes, and Zak leaves the inside of her. He lands back onto the Chaos) Cece: Zak? Zak: Cs, to your battle stations! (Blix attacks the skeletons, before she creates another vortex) Zak: Look! That's what he means by leave, vortexes! He needs energy to create them in order to escape. (The Demoniac fires its cannon at Blix, causing her from being unable to enter the vortex she created) Bones, of course! Keep creating a diversion while I get some jelly baby food. (gets onto the bow of the Chaos) What do you say, buddy? Me and the one and only, the most wanted being in the Seven Seas, Calabrass? Calabrass: Yeah! (Zak gets onto the Plank and flies to Blix) Zak: Hey! (Blix follows him) Hey! (gestures Blix to the Demoniac) Go on, have a feast! (While Blix is flying to the Demoniac, Crogar and Cece both finish taking down the skeletons and their skeleton pterodactyls) Crogar: Hey, I'm hungry too! Cece: We will have to grind some bones to make our bread. (The Chaos jumps down and gets himself back onto the water) Crogar: Yeah! (Suddenly, the hydrofoils are surrounding the Chaos. Blix starts sucking all the energy from the Demoniac. Once she finishes gaining energy, she creates a vortex and she enters it) Zak: What do you say, Cal? Should we go rescue the others? Calabrass: Sounds like a plan! (Zak gets back onto the Chaos) Golden Bones: I may not have the beast, but I won't leave empty-handed. The choice is yours Zak Storm: your friends or the sword. Calabrass: At last, someone's interested in me! Actually, Zak, I don't have any energy left. Zak: It's okay, bud. I think we know someone with enough juice to finish the job. (Blix returns, causing the skeletons all drive their hydrofoils away in fear) Golden Bones: Oh, come back, you bunch of cowar-- (Blix captures him) Argh! Ooargh! (Blix throws Golden Bones into the water. She flies to the Seven Cs and hums good-bye to them) Calabrass: Zak, I think it's saying… Zak: Yeah, I know. (Blix creates another vortex and enters it) Caramba: When I think of it, that jellyfish was the most incredible creature! Crogar: Legendary even! Clovis: I'm going to miss it. Zak: Sure would have loved to have its vortex power. But not as much as Calabrass'. The only true living legend of the Seven Seas! Calabrass: You know, actually, I wasn't really jealous, right? I was just trying to… Zak: Mm-hmm. Calabrass: Grr… What are waiting for, you bunch of sea cucumbers? Zak: You heard the legend! Let's move! (The Seven Cs all sail away from Marituga) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts